


you deserve happiness

by HerDiamonds



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Holiday Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerDiamonds/pseuds/HerDiamonds
Summary: Ava clicks the link on her phone and a webpage appears, with the ad.[‘it’s the holidays! Want to skip those long, insulting conversations about how you’re stillsingle? About how your parents really want those grandchildren? Well look no further!…]Ava audibly laughs at her desk. Was Nora actually serious?ORava hires a felon from craigslist to be her fake date for a family Christmas weekend and it does not go as planned...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so, the smau can be found [here](https://twitter.com/xxcici_/status/1165453562454925312?s=20)!

The weekend passes by quickly and she soon finds herself rushing down the hallway, trying to clip her earring into her ear as the knocking on the door quiets down. “I’m coming!” She shouts and reaches for the door, opening it to the blue eyed beauty on the other side. She greets Sara with a smile. “Let me grab my bags and I’ll be ready to go.” Ava says and Sara just smiles, extending a hand out to grab the handle of Ava’s suitcase for her. Ava sighs contently and follows Sara out of the apartment and to her car.

The road trip is quiet. Ava directs her easily towards her family’s estate outside the city and Sara puts the car into park before getting out and they unload their bags.

Dot greets them at the door, pulling Ava into a hug before looking past Ava and furrowing her brow at the shorter blonde behind her daughter. “Sara Lance?” Dot says with a lilt in her voice. Ava steps aside and looks between the two women.

“Mrs. Heywood!” Sara greets the woman with a nervous hug. “How uh…how’ve you been?” She smiles nervously as she grabs Ava’s hand, giving it a light, yet reassuring squeeze.

“I’m good, dear. I’m surprised Ava invited you, I’m surprised she invited anyone here for the holidays. Everyone else is already here, waiting and mingling. Get on in here.” She said, pulling the couple into the house.

“Uh, can we just have a minute first, mom?” Ava begs and Dot smiles before waving them a goodbye, urging them to be quick. Ava pulls them into the nearest room with a door, the large coat closet off of the entryway, before speaking. “You didn’t tell me you knew Nate!” She hisses lightly.

“You didn’t tell me you’re _related_ to him!” Sara shoots back.

Ava bites her lip nervously. “Okay, whatever, it’s fine. Nora’s the only one who actually knows this is fake. Nate’s a dumbass and I don’t tell him much about my dating life so he won’t know about the fact we really haven’t actually been dating for four months, unless?” She hesitates but Sara shakes her head.

“No, I haven’t caught up with Nate in a while.” Sara she brushes off.

“Okay, good. now, how do you even know my family?” Ava asks.

Sara averts her eyes for a second and Ava scrunches her face up. “Ew! You slept with my brother?”

Sara immediately recoils. “Oh god no! Uh… rememberer how my ad said I was a felon? We uh, we kind of got arrested a few years back, with our buddy Ray Palmer. I started a bar fight because someone was picking on this chick Ray was dating and we were kicking the crap out of people and I may or may not have punched a cop because I didn’t realize he was the arresting officer. Director Heywood got it filed quickly and knocked off the jail time but it’s still on our records. We also used to go to college together before I dropped out. I didn’t realize you were the sister Nate always talked about back then.”

“Of course you know Ray Palmer too…” Ava says, pressing a hand to her forehead. “Fuck me, this just isn’t going to work. Maybe we just tell them we met recently.”

Sara’s eyes flicker up at the blonde, not expecting such vulgarity to come from her lips and she shoots a flirtatious smile at Ava before shaking her head. “No, your mom already thinks we’ve been dating for a few months and I haven’t talked or seen Ray or Nate in a long, long time, trust me. It’ll work, still. Now before we go back out there, since we’ve been hiding in this closet for a while, I suggest you mess up your hair a bit and untuck your shirt because they’re going to assume we’ve been making out at least. Smear your lipstick too.” Sara suggests.

Ava just nods, wiping the back of her palm across her lips and smudging up her lipstick a tad before untucking part of her shirt and tousling her hair as Sara did the same.

The two walk hand in hand out of the coat closet before finding their way into the living room where everyone had now gathered, sipping on glasses of wine or scotch, listening to the five year old in the room tell a tale.

Sara squeezes Ava’s hand reassuringly, one last time as the little girl stops her story, mid-sentence and bolts across the living room. Everyone’s heads turn, following the child as Ava scoops her up into a hug. “Auntie Aves!” She greets with a squeal.

“Sydney! Oh I missed you, Bear.” She says, squeezing the child in a hug. She shifts her onto her hip and turns to Sara with a smile and Sara waves at them. “Everyone, this is Sara, Sara, everyone. Sydney, Nora, Ray, Nate, Dot and Hank.” She introduces. “But, uh, you kinda know them, I guess.”

Sara smiles and waves. “Uh, yeah, hey guys. Nice to see you again.” She says nervously. Her eyes flicker nervously to Nora, and how Ray’s hands are grasping hers firmly, rubbing small circles on the woman’s hand with his thumbs as the little girl runs back to them and Nora lifts her up into her lap and squeezes her tightly. Sara locks eyes with Nora for a moment and Nora shoots her a small, sad smile before averting her gaze. She pushes away the uneasy feeling she had in the pit of her stomach, telling herself that everything will be okay.

Sara pulls Ava over to the empty lounge chair and nudges her to sit down before making a quick decision and sitting down sideways across Ava’s lap. “So, Ava, you’ve finally bought someone home. A woman nonetheless.” Hank pipes up as he sees Sara sit across Ava’s lap.

“Y-Yeah, you know I really don’t like men. We’ve been over this before.” She says shortly.

  
“Well, at least you won’t have to worry about accidentally getting pregnant.” He comments and it makes Sara rolls her eyes. She reaches down and puts her hand over Ava’s rubbing circles over the back of her hand with her thumb.

Ava freezes at the sudden touch before settling into it, hoping that no one could see the blush she feels rising in her cheeks.

“Speaking of kids, Ava Dear, will we be getting any anytime soon?” Dot wonders.

“Mrs. Heywood, We’ve only been dating a short time! I haven’t even asked you guys for her hand in marriage yet, that was on the schedule for tomorrow!” Sara jokes. She flicks her eyes to Ava’s as she hears Hank choke on whatever he was drinking and Nora stifle a laughter from right next to her.

“Well, aren’t lesbians known for RV’ing?” Dot asks and Sara raises a brow at her.

“RV’ing?” She asks confused but Dot stares back at her just as confused.

“Do you mean U-Hauling?” Ava pipes up.

“Yes! That. You two have been together for a bit now, isn’t it time to u-haul?” She presumes. “I’m not getting any younger here, and neither are you. Ava, you’re nearly thirty, and your clock is ticking. Sara do you want lots of kids?”

Sara coughs back a choke as Ava shoots her look of apology before a look of confusion. She hadn’t expected this from her mother at all. “Mom!—” Ava starts out but Sara interrupts her.

“Sorry to disappoint, Mrs. Heywood, but the only grandkids you’ll be getting from us is our four legged ones. And I know you probably want us to get married and u-haul, but I’m just not ready to settle down yet. Maybe in a few more years.” Sara says and Ava has to bite her lip in an effort to keep herself from not laughing. She knows Dot’s jaw has to be on the ground by now, hearing everything Sara is saying as it goes against everything she wants for Ava. “And I hope you know when Aves and I get married, it’ll probably be in a courthouse, or Vegas, I’m not big on weddings.” She says, knowing it’ll be another nail in the coffin.

Ava’s biting the inside of her cheek so hard and Nora has completely averted her gaze from her sister in an effort to not bust out in laughter. Ava seriously cannot believe Sara is telling her mother all of this with such a straight face.

“I mean, it was only so recently Aves got me to be a partially kept woman. I really didn’t want to settle down, but she’s a charmer, this one.” Sara says, patting Ava’s knee.

Ava had to swallow the butterflies in her chest.

“How did you guys meet?” Nora pipes up and Ava shoots her a glare which the brunette only returns with a smirk.

“Uh…” Ava starts to stammer. “We met at a bar.”

“A coffee bar.” Sara corrects her and Ava shoots her a look but Sara shakes her head. “I had just sent someone a text and looked up and saw this really pretty woman sitting at the back booth and her eyes were so captivating. They drew me in like a lighthouse drawing a boat in from the sea. So I just walked right up to her and asked if I could sit with her. Then we started chatting and hit it off really well, I think. It was kinda all history from there.” Sara says and Ava realizes she was telling their actual truth. Her family didn’t need to know that it had only happened two days ago…

“Yeah.” Ava adds. “I heard her walk in and looked up and we just locked eyes. I was mesmerized by them, so I’m glad she had the nerve to come over.” Ava says softly, rubbing her thumb on Sara’s hand as she studied the woman’s face.

It was getting late and one by one everyone’s conversations had dwindled as most of them had turned in for the night, leaving Sara and Ava alone with just Nate, the two women still cuddled up in the chair together. Ava had since relaxed into the chair and was mostly laying across it while Sara had been sprawled out on her “girlfriend’s” chest, her hand on Ava’s chest as Ava cradled the smaller woman on top of her.

“We should probably head upstairs.” Ava said quietly. Sara just nodded her head into Ava’s neck and let out a quiet ‘hmph’.

“But I’m comfy.” She pretended to whine.

“Get up, lazy bones.” Ava said, poking her side, eliciting a squeal from Sara that made the butterflies in Ava’s chest return and a heat pool into her stomach.

“Fine!” Sara relented, easing up off the blonde and stood up, stretching out of the semi-uncomfortable position she had been in. “Nate, it’s good seeing you again.”

Nate embraces her in a hug, squeezing her tightly. “It’s good to see you again too. Hope you’re here for a while.” He says. “How’s your dad?” He asks and Sara looks away from Ava.

“Yeah, me too.” She says quietly. “And he’s fine.” She answers, “Babe, we should get to bed. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve and we still have to wrap presents.” She says, stopping Nate from asking more questions she didn’t want to answer right then, or ever for that matter. She leads Ava towards the stairs before walking up them and stopping at the top, not knowing which room was theirs since Ray and Nate so chivalrously brought their bags up for them earlier.

Ava led them down the hallway and into a room on the far side, letting them know where Nora and Ray’s room was, Sydney’s, Nate’s, and Hank and Dot’s. She turned on the light and shut the door behind them before staring at the queen sized bed.

“Uh, sorry… I forgot there was only one bed. I can sleep on the floor.” Ava says nervously.

“Nonsense, if your parents or anyone else walked in, they’d find it suspicious that you were sleeping on the floor. We’re both adults, we can share.” Sara says and peels back the covers. “Is it okay if I sleep without my pants on? I typically just sleep in a t-shirt and underwear but I can put some shorts on or something if you aren’t okay with that.” Sara explains but Ava shakes her head and turns around, giving Sara privacy.

“No, go ahead. Sleep however you’re comfortable. Just let me know when you’re good and I can turn back around.” She says and Sara lets out the quietest laugh.

“You can turn around now, we’re both girls, I don’t care if you check me out.” Sara says and Ava hopes the dim lighting of the lamp hides the blush on her face as her eyes trail up Sara’s very toned legs.

The smaller blonde peels back the comforter and climbs into bed as Ava then opens her suitcase and pulls out a grey sleeveless shirt and short shorts, slipping off her clothes, with her back towards Sara.

Sara tries to avert her gaze to anywhere but Ava, trying to give her privacy, but she’s drawn to her and the taller blonde was standing at the foot of the bed, with her back towards her, slipping off her bra and pulling a shirt over her head. Sara could see all the muscles in her back flexing as she raised her arms high and then lowered them. She then watched as Ava slipped out of her tight jeans and bent over, sticking each of her feet into her shorts and pulled them up over her thighs and it took everything in Sara to not crawl to the foot of the bed and stop her, wanting to put red parallel nail lines down her perfectly tanned back, and kiss every inch of her body to find sweet spots that made Ava melt into putty in her arms, but she didn’t. Sara just bit her lip, swallowed hard and pulled the covers up over her, curling into the far side of the bed as she felt Ava slide in behind her.

“Night, Sara.” Ava whispered quietly.

“Night Aves.” Sara whispered back.

It was silent for a long few minutes and Sara couldn’t sleep. She flipped around, expecting Ava to be sound asleep after the long day, but when she rolled over, expecting Ava’s back to be towards her, she found the other woman staring right back at her, arm tucked under her pillow.

“You either can’t sleep either, or you are asleep with your eyes wide open and this is really creepy, we might have to rethink our relationship.” Sara quips, knowing full-well that Ava was awake.

Ava laughs quietly. “Yeah I’m totally asleep.” She replies. “Hey, so I never asked you the other day, but why aren’t you spending Christmas with your family?” Ava asks. “Nate asked about your dad, and it reminded me. You don’t have to tell me, but I just feel bad that you’re not spending Christmas with your family, and instead you’re here with my bunch of lunatics.”

Sara breaks their eye contact and sits up in the bed, playing with the rings on her fingers instead of answering Ava. She takes a really deep breath before looking over at the woman lying next to her in the shared bed. “I-uh, I haven’t seen him in a few years. I’m not even totally sure if he knows I’m home.” She admits quietly. “My-my sister died seven years ago, back when I was still in college and my family took it hard. My mom left us and so my dad and I turned to the bottle. Nate and Ray actually helped pull me out of it, and I pulled dad out, but we hadn’t been the same after that. And then I found out my sister didn’t just die in a random mugging, she was murdered by the man she was prosecuting in court and so I took off. I left without a trace and travelled the world to learn all different forms of martial arts and find this ghost of a guy who had my sister killed. I got back home a few weeks ago and have been staying on my friend’s couch. I haven’t been home in close to six years. I’m pretty sure my dad thinks I died too, might as well have.” She says truthfully, not making eye contact with Ava.

Sara isn’t sure why she just decided to tell this random woman, who’s supposed to be her girlfriend, her whole tragic backstory, but something about Ava made her feel safe. Something about Ava made her feel like she wouldn’t be judged or looked differently for, and she didn’t really understand why, but she pushed the butterflies away and sank down into the bed.

“I’m actually tired now. Goodnight, Aves.” Sara whispers again, hoping Ava can’t see the tear rolling down her cheek.

Ava sits, dumbfounded that Sara just laid everything out between them and then rolled over, crying, and went to sleep. She doesn’t even know what to say or how to feel, but she just wants to wrap this woman in a hug and hold her forever. Ava shakes the thoughts away from her head, knowing she couldn’t do that, and settles into the bed further.

Her eyes are closed, her back is towards the woman, but as she can feel herself drifting off to sleep, Sara feels the feather light touch of Ava’s fingertips ghost over her arm. It brings goosebumps to the surface of her skin, igniting a fire inside of her for this woman. She just wants to turn around and kiss the woman, but instead she forces herself to fall asleep for the night, finally.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here’s the next part of the smau. make sure u check twitter for more updates! link can be found in the note on the first chapter.

Ava feels the light of the sun peeking in through the blinds, shining warmth onto her face in the cold December morning. She hums to herself, sinking deeper into the feeling of the warm arm wrapped around her waist, reveling in the feeling of how comfortable and content she is, how peaceful. And then reality sets in and she can hear the laughter of her niece from down the hallway and the quiet voices of her family and she realizes just who’s arm is currently wrapped snuggly around her waist and who’s side she’s currently been curled up into and her eyes flash open in shock.

Ava cranes her neck over her shoulder and lets out a quiet breath she didn’t realize she was holding before ever so gently lifting Sara’s arm from her torso and slipping out underneath it, sliding off of the bed. She doesn’t realize how far she’s slid before there’s no more bed and the drop to the cool wooden floor is a surprise as her ass lands with a thud. She peers over the bed, seeing Sara soundlessly roll over, seemingly undisturbed and she breathes another sigh of relief before quickly getting up and rushing out of the bedroom door.

She’s in the middle of taking a sip of coffee, between chatting with Nora and filling each other in a little more about stories from work and chats about Sydney and her ever-growing imagination when Nora smiles widely. Sara saunters up behind Ava and bumps the taller woman’s arm with her elbow. “Morning, girlfriend.” She says with a smirk and a wink.

“Morning, Sara.” Ava replies before focusing back on the story she’d been telling Nora.

“Hey, how’s your butt? I heard you fall out of bed this morning.” She asks with genuine concern for the woman and Ava’s eyes widen in shock for a split second. She had hope Sara hadn’t realized she slipped away so fast was because of her panicking about what comfort Sara had brought to her, but alas, she just smiled.

“Oh, right, yeah I’m fine, it’s fine.” She stammered, “I didn’t realize how small my side of the bed was. You’re quite the bed hog you know.” Ava replies, sarcastically. Sara just shrugs in reply and continues on into the house, heading towards the kitchen for breakfast.

Nora raises an eyebrow during the entire interaction. “How’s your butt? Falling out of bed? Ava, what is going on there?” She asks in an insinuating tone.

Ava rolls her eyes to play off the events that transpired that morning but Nora shoots her a look, silently voicing _don’t give me that crap, something did happen and I want to know_ to the blonde. So Ava looks down at her feet and picks at a hangnail on her left thumb.

“I woke up really content. I haven’t slept that well in so long, Nor. And I woke up curled into Sara’s arms and it scared me, so as I was trying to sneak out of bed, I misjudged how far I scooted back and fell off the bed.” Ava revealed and Nora’s eyes softened.

“Ava, maybe there’s really something there, then.” Nora suggested but Ava adamantly shook her head in denial.“Fine, whatever.” She relented and stalked away, hearing her daughter shout for her from another room.

It was the late afternoon when Ava was finally cornered by Dot, a conversation she had been dreading having, just because she knew how relentless the older woman was. “She seems good with kids.” Dot breaks the silence between them. “Sydney seems to be enamored by her.” She hums as the two of them stand off to the side of the living room, watching Sara trying to teach the little girl different karate and martial art moves, loudly karate-chopping the air as she goes and enunciating “hi-ya!” With each movement.

Ava cant help but think maybe her mother might be right…maybe.

“I know she said if you two ever settle and have kids, they’d be four legged, but maybe you could talk her into _one_?” Dot presses and Ava laughs under her breath silently.

“I don’t know, Sara and I haven’t really talked about all of that yet. It’s just so soon still. Who knows if we’ll even be together by Valentine’s Day, Mom.” She shrugs off.

“Ava, have a little faith in your relationship, Dear. You seem to really like this girl, have some faith. And if she makes you this happy, I wouldn’t mind seeing her around more often. The way she looks at you, one would think you’d hung the moon and stars for her. And it goes the other way too.”

“_Okay_ Mom.” Ava drawls out dramatically.

“All I’m saying is that you look happy and it looks good on you. I didn’t really think Sara Lance of all people would be your type, but she seems to make your face light up in ways I’ve never seen before and you’ve only been here a day. I’d say she’s got the Heywood seal of approval, Ava Sharpe. Don’t let that girl go.” Dot finishes before the light flickers in the house and Sydney screams. “I’ll get flashlights!”

Ava rushes over through the living room, towards her niece and scoops her up, knowing the five-year-old isn’t quite keen on being in the dark. “Hey, Bear, it’s okay. Auntie Aves gotcha.” She soothes. “Your Mama and Daddy are helping Nana and Uncle Nate and Grandpa with the power and the food. You have no reason to be scared. You’ll be okay.” She soothes the little girl clutching her shirt with a death grip as the whimpers ever so slowly boil down to a hushed heavy breathing.

“Yeah, they’re trying to fix the lights so we can finish our karate lesson. It’ll be okay, Syd.” Sara says quietly, rubbing a hand over the little girl’s back. “Should I go find N-O-R-A?” She spells out, knowing the little girl would most likely be wanting her mother.

“Yeah, that would be great. Thanks Sara.” Ava says as she stands in the middle of the dark living room, holding her shaking niece. “Hey, Bear, tell me about these moves Sara’s teaching you, yeah?” She asks, trying to distract the little one as Sara starts to fumble through the dark house.

“Sh-she taught me the hiya’s and you chop and luppercup and round kick.” She starts rambling and Ava laughs as she deciphers jabs, uppercuts and roundhouse kicks from the little girl’s telling. “I like Sara, Auntie Aves.” She says quietly. “So much.”

“You do, do you?” Ava says coyly. “What do you like about her?” She pries.

“She teaches me cool things and also she makes you smile. You laugh with her. Like last night by the fire you was laughing about having babies with her. I never seen you so smiley, Auntie Aves. And she calls you Aves like I do! I like her.”

“Yeah?” Ava says, letting the words the little girl is telling her, sink in. She can feel Sydney nod in the way her whole body moves in her arms. “I like her too, Bear. I really do.”

Sara’s hands are grasping Nora’s as they shuffle down the hall and try to find the way back to the living room Ava and Sydney were in waiting for them. She isn’t sure if Nora was paying any attention, but she’s stopped right at the edge of the hallway entering the living room, and in the dark she can barely make out the darker figures in the living room, but when one sense diminishes, others are heightened, and Sara hears everything Sydney had just told her aunt.

She feels Nora giving her hand a squeeze and she lets out a breath before clearing her throat. “Look who I found!” She announces their presence, interrupting the two’s conversation.

“Mommy?” Sydney asks and reaches out blindly for the woman. Nora fumbles around before walking right into Ava and her daughter and reaches to grab her.

“Hey Bear, were you scared? I’m sorry it took so long.” She said, comforting the child.

“Auntie Aves got me so I wasn’t scared.” She tells her mom and Nora laughs.

“Well, maybe Auntie Aves can turn on the fireplace now so it isn’t so dark anymore and we’ll go find Daddy, yeah?” She suggests before leaving Sara and Ava alone in the dark living room.

Ava moves to turn the fireplace on and it ignites into lights, lightly illuminating the room and she can’t help but be in awe of the way the fire glows on Sara’s face. “Why didn’t you turn this on earlier?” Sara laughs.

“Would you believe me if I said I forgot it was a push button electric?” She replies with a laugh, but she’s completely serious, and Sara knows it. “There’s a deck of cards up here, want to play a few hands while we wait?” She wonders and Sara shrugs before nodding and taking a seat on the carpet, folding her legs into a pretzel.

They’re onto their second hand now, Ava winning the first round when Sara smirks, revealing her poker face and she lays her cards out on the floor in front of them, proud of herself. “Full house.” She says confidently, knowing she had to have won this round.

Ava frowns before looking at her hand and sighs. “Guess I win this round too.” She says cheekily, laying her hand down. “Straight flush.”

“More like gay flush.” Sara quips and Ava snorts back a laugh. “Y’know, this would be more interesting with alcohol. Or if we made this strip poker. Whaddya say?” She flirts, winking at the blonde and Ava cant actually tell if she’s truly joking or not.

“Sara, my five year old niece is in this house and we’re in the living room.” Ava shoots back.

“Then let’s take this to your room. No one’s even paying attention.” Sara says seriously and she knows she’s playing with fire.

Heat pools low in Ava’s stomach and she prays to god that, in the fireside glow, Sara can’t make out the raging blush creeping across her face. She knows now that Sara had been verging on seriousness and had she had a glass of wine or two with this game, she knows she’d probably say yes. Hell, she’s tempted to say it now too. She’s making Sara wait for an answer, anticipating what she’ll say when Nate’s voice rings out through the house, calling them for dinner.

“Dinner in the candlelight, how romantic.” Sara comments as she pulls out a chair for Ava to sit down on and then takes the seat right next to her as they all sit down for a Christmas Eve meal.

And if Sara’s hand finds its way to Ava’s thigh underneath the table, Ava doesn’t react but silently revels in the feeling of familiarity and comfort the touch brings her. Ava rests a hand on top of Sara’s that’s on her thigh and the two’s fingers intertwine as Ava glances at Sara and shoots her a soft smile.

Ava can feel the copious amount of wine they had with dinner flooding through her system. She feels lighter, happier, verging on the line of being tipsy and drunk as she dances around the room with her niece. The snowstorm outside has kept the entire house darker than normal, but in the light of the fire, flashlights and candles, Ava cant help but think it’s probably the brightest it has ever been in that house as she continues to dance around with Sydney, Sara joining in after a beat.

Sydney soon tires out and by that time, everyone’s full and had enough, bidding each other goodnights as they all shuffle about into their respective rooms. Sara and Ava stumble up the stairs and down the hallway, into Ava’s bedroom, Ava’s hands never leaving Sara’s. The door to the room is nudged shut with Sara’s foot as Ava spins her around and pins her back against the door. The old fashioned lantern someone had set up in the room earlier illuminated the freckles across Sara’s cheeks as she stared back at Ava, her eyes flicking between the blue orbs in front of her and the soft pink lips underneath them.

Ava wets her lips and feels Sara snake a hand between them, tucking a lock of her sandy blonde hair behind her ear. Ava swallows hard as her eyes flicker down to Sara’s lips and then back up to her bright blue eyes. Sara presses up on her toes and closes the very little distance they had left between them, pressing her lips to Ava’s.

The kiss is everything. It’s hot and passionate and filled with emotions unable to be spoken at the moment and Ava’s cupping the back of Sara’s neck as Sara’s fingers dig into the flesh on Ava’s arm, holding her in place, holding her _there_, against her as their bodies are pressed up against each other on the door. Ava takes a half of a second to hoist Sara up into her arms, leveling out their heights as she pins Sara’s back back against the door for the second time, her hands cupping underneath Sara’s thighs and the quiet hums Sara’s making while kissing her as they both fight to control the kiss. One of Sara’s hands tangle in Ava’s hair as the other one squeezes the taller woman’s shoulder and Ava starts to trail her kiss alongside Sara’s jawline.

Sara throws her head back on an angle, leaving more room for Ava to work with as she starts to feel Ava shuffling backwards until her knees hit the bed and Ava sits down, pulling Sara onto her lap, still unable to break their kissing. 

Ava’s hands trail along the bottom of Sara’s shirt, feeling the sliver of skin peeking between Sara’s skin tight jeans and her top. Ava kneads her thumbs into the soft flesh on her hips before fiddling with the hem of Sara’s shirt and within a second, Sara’s pulling back as Ava takes that moment to pull the shirt up over her head and within the next moment, Ava’s lips go back to claiming their territory as she nips and bites at the pale skin of Sara’s collar bone, knowing by morning there would definitely be purpling marks just at the neckline of a shirt.

Sara whimpers, actually fucking whimpers and Ava feels every ounce of restraint she didn’t know still lingered, leave her body and she locks eyes with Sara again before claiming her lips once more. Sara then tugs at Ava’s shirt, mumbling something incomprehensible, but by her actions, Ava guesses Sara was asking for her shirt to be removed. Ava sits back for a moment, her eyes meeting Sara’s, darkening and full of hunger as Sara takes her time peeling the shirt from Ava’s body, eyeing the woman up before running her hands down the front of Ava’s body.

Ava moans at the feeling of Sara’s hands running down her body as she squirms underneath Sara’s weight. She shifts and the sound that ripples through Sara’s throat, the giggle that graces Ava’s ears makes her want to melt into putty right there. She runs her hands through Sara’s hair, her fingernails dragging lightly against her scalp as Sara swallows and kisses her again, this time, softly, and Ava swears she feels the hesitation in the kiss.

It’s what stops her from going in again and wanting to drink up everything that is Sara Lance.

She leans back a bit and stares at Sara. Gorgeous, beautiful, topless Sara who was currently breathless in her lap.

“We shouldn’t do anything we might regret tomorrow, we’ve had a lot to drink tonight.” Sara swallows. It takes everything in the smaller blonde to force out those words she hates but knows is the right decision.

Ava nods after a beat, knowing Sara is right. They had had a lot to drink, and granted, Ava had already made up her mind earlier that she really did like this Sara Lance, she couldn’t fully say she wouldn’t end up regretting this in the morning, sleeping with Sara, because if they hadn’t stopped, Ava knows she would’ve been a lot more than just topless within the next few moments.

“We should get some sleep. It’s past midnight and you know Santa won’t come if you’re not asleep.” Sara says and Ava just nods. Sara slides off Ava’s lap, standing up and quickly stripping herself from her jeans before throwing her same shirt back over her head and crawling into bed. Ava does much of the same and as she lays down, she swears Sara scoots closer to her.

“Night, Aves, Merry Christmas.” She barely hears the whisper.

“Merry Christmas, Sara.” She whispers back as her eyes drift shut and she falls fast asleep.

Ava wakes up content for the second time in two days, and this time, she’s not freaking out about the arm wrapped around her waist, holding her in place. Okay, maybe she is freaking out, but this time she isn’t moving from it. She blames it on the light pounding in her head, from drinking too many glasses of wine last night, but she still doesn’t make a move for it, instead, she rolls over, facing the woman who’s arm is wrapped around her middle.

The movement jostles Sara awake and her eyes slowly open to meet Ava’s as they stare at each other in the light of the morning. “Merry Christmas Aves.” Sara greets with a soft smile. She flexes the arm that is across Ava’s waist, curling the blonde into her more and taking a deep breath.

“Good morning, Merry Christmas to you too.” Ava smiles back, tucking a lock of Sara’s golden hair behind her ear. Her eyes flicker down at Sara’s lips and she wants nothing more to pull her into a kiss again, remembering how much she enjoyed last night’s endeavors. “We uh– we should talk about what happened last night.” She starts and Sara’s eyes close as she takes a deep breath again.

“Aves––”

“IT’S CHRISTMAS!” The bedroom door flies open and slams against the wall as Sydney comes barreling into the room, flinging herself onto her aunt. A soft ‘oof’ slips past Ava’s lips as Sydneyjumps onto her, grabbing her cheeks. “Santa brought me presents, Auntie Aves! Come on! Mommy said I couldn’t open them until everyone was downstairs and you and Auntie Sara are the last ones! Come on, come on, come on!” She shouts, urging her aunt to get out of bed.

“Okay!” Ava replies, trying to match Sydney’s enthusiasm. “Give us two minutes and we will be right down.” She says, urging the girl to leave so they could both put pants on.

Sara and Ava both don’t miss the slip of tongue Sydney manages, referring to Sara as “Auntie Sara” but Ava doesn’t say anything, and Sara doesn’t want to bring it up. “About last night,” Ava starts again, shoving her legs into a pair of shorts.

“We’ll talk later.” Sara stops her. “Your niece is waiting very impatiently to open her presents. We shouldn’t keep her waiting. We’ll talk later.” She reassures and Ava swallows, nodding, and follows Sara out of the bedroom.

They’re all sitting around the living room, the tree is lit up and the light shining in from the large window as Sydney excitedly tears through gift after gift, squealing and giggling about different items she’s received.

Ava picks out a box from the pile and hands it to Sara as Sara does the same, handing Ava a smaller box.

“You first.” Sara says, watching on as Ava meticulously opens the wrapping. “Oh my god! Tear it open, woman!” She dramatically sighs. Ava smirks and slows her movements even more, before Sara huffs dramatically again which spurs Ava into tearing the rest off like normal.

She lifts the top of the box off and smiles at the watch. It’s band is a dark brown braided leather wrap band, connecting the gold edged clock, with an old fashioned feel and roman numerals in place of the numbers. “Sara, this is beautiful.” She sighs.

“Okay my turn!” Sara says, excitedly. She tears open the wrapping on the box and lifts the lid, peeling back the tissue paper and stares at the designer handbag. She lifts it up, feeling the black leather and sees the shiny gold template of “Michael Kors” etched into the golden piece. “Wow, this is so nice.” She replies.

It’s not her thing, but Sara tries hiding it. Ava knows immediately she doesn’t like the gift, but she’s not hurt about it. What _was_ she supposed to get her fake girlfriend for Christmas? A handbag seemed reasonable, to her.

While the rest of the family is distracted by Sydney opening more gifts, as well as the others, Ava leans over to Sara, whispering in her ear. “I really love the watch. I could use a new one anyway.” She says.

“Thanks, I thought it seemed nice. You on the other hand, couldn’t be more wrong.” Sara says with a giggle. It ignites Ava’s insides, hearing the blonde laugh. “You should return it when we leave here. I feel bad, these things are really expensive.”

“No, it’s yours to keep, or if you don’t do purses, just regift it or something. Seriously.” Ava replies and Sara shrugs.

“I’m going to get some coffee, do you want some?” Sara asks, changing the subject and gets up. Ava nods and smiles.

“Thanks.” She says as Sara leaves.

“Hey Sara, happy birthday by the way!” Nate mentions as she’s walking towards the kitchen.

Ava’s brow furrows for a second before she realizes and fixes the expression on her face.

“Thanks Nate.” Sara says softly before disappearing into the kitchen, followed with an echo of ‘Happy Birthday’s’ from everyone else.

Ava gets up and follows her to the kitchen. “Why didn’t you tell me it was your birthday?” Ava asks in a tone Sara can’t decipher.

Sara looks at her with a blank expression. “I don’t like my birthday.” She tells but Ava folds her arms across her chest, not giving up. “I just don’t like my birthday. And it’s none of your business anyway.” Sara snaps a bit.

“It’s not? My whole family thinks we’re in a serious relationship, but I didn’t even mention that it was my girlfriend’s birthday, let alone get you a second gift, Sara.” Ava huffs out in anger.

“That’s not my problem. Let them think you wished me happy birthday in your room and you can mention you got me a more private gift for later.” Sara argues back.

“Why didn’t you just tell me? We wouldn’t have had to celebrate it anyway, but a heads up would’ve been fucking nice.” Ava replies, anger rising in her voice.

“It’s not a big deal, anyway!” Sara’s voice raises, but it’s still hushed enough it wouldn’t raise suspicion.

“It’s not? I looked like an ass in front of my whole family.” Ava retorts.

“That’s not my fault. This is all fake anyway. It doesn’t matter.” Sara says angrily. “I’m just going to leave.” She growls and Ava chokes out a laugh.

“How? There was a snow storm overnight. The roads are closed.” She sneers, squinting her eyes, almost challenging the other woman.

Sara huffs in annoyance and turns on her heels. “Fine, I’ll be upstairs. Merry Christmas, Ava.” She snaps before walking out of the kitchen and heading upstairs. Ava rolls her eyes and turns, leaving the kitchen. It hits her in that moment that that was the first time Sara calls her just _Ava_ not _Aves_. And if it doesn’t hurt Ava a bit, she’d be lying.

“Sara went to lay down. Her birthday isn’t really something she likes anymore since her sister passed away.” Ava tells, making up the excuse for Sara’s absence. Everyone seemingly nods in acceptance and they carry on, watching and helping Sydney open her new toys and chatter on about plans for the new year coming up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a) I was too lazy to proof read this part.   
b) sharhk rights ftw  
c) here’s more angst (((:

“Is Sara joining us for dinner, Dear?” Dot asks, making herself a plate.

“No, she is just in a depressed mood right now. She said to go ahead and eat without us, maybe she’ll join later. Today’s just a hard day for her. She just needs a bit of time to herself.” Ava lies and starts making herself a plate to sit down with her family.

They all eat in rather content conversation, mainly led by Sydney, talking about the gifts she’d received as the plates are cleared and pies are served.

Ava checks her phone every few minutes but Sara hasn’t once texted her since. She debates on going up to check on her before Nora corners her in the living room, pulling her aside, away from everyone else.

“What’s going on? Are you okay?” She asks.

Ava shakes her head. “No, I’m fine.” She brushes off.

“Really? Because you look like someone kicked your puppy.” Nora rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest in defiance.

Ava looks away from her gaze. “Sara and I kissed last night.” She starts and Nora’s eyes light up excitedly, but Ava shakes her head and it then makes Nora’s smile falter. “No, yeah we kissed and it made me feel things and admit to myself I feel _something_ for Sara. I just— Nor, I like her. And then this morning we said we’d talk about the kissing, because we stopped ourselves last night but it definitely would have gone a lot further than the steamy make out session we were already having. And then I got hurt that she didn’t tell me today was her fucking birthday. Like who does that?” Ava says, her brow furrowed.

Nora smiles. “It sounds to me like you care, because it’s not a big deal she didn’t tell _you_ it was _her_ birthday. You know what I’m saying?” Nora raises an eyebrow.

“I just— I like her and I don’t want to mess this up but I feel like I did because I got so upset with her about her birthday.” Ava fake whines.

“Then stop whining to me down here, go check on her, apologize and tell her how you feel!” Nora says, pushing Ava towards the stairs.

Ava hesitates at the bottom of the stairs, her hand on the railing and she’s staring at them, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth.

“Go. Tell her you have feelings for her, before I do!” Nora urges again. “You useless lesbian…” She mumbles, quietly, but loud enough that Ava can hear it, judging from the elbow she shoves into Nora’s hip.

She takes each step slowly, one at a time, hoping to gather enough courage by the time she reaches the last step. Her stomach is in her throat by the time she reaches the top landing and her feet are already moving in the direction of the room her and Sara are sharing, before eher brain can even register what she’s doing. Her hand is on the door handle of the bedroom and she pauses, giving a slight knock before she hears a muffled “come in” and she opens the door.

Sara’s laying underneath the duvet and she rolls over hearing the door creak open, Ava slipping inside and shutting it behind her. She pads over to the edge of the bed and sits down so far onto the edge she’s practically just standing, but she’s trying to give Sara space.

“Can we talk?” Ava asks softly.

Sara’s interest is piqued and she sits up, not completely making eye contact with Ava, but sitting up and acting interested is progress enough for the taller blonde.

“I’m sorry.” Ava starts out. “I shouldn’t have over-reacted. It’s not like it’s my birthday, it’s yours and that is your information to share or not. I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that.” She explains.

“I shouldn’t have flipped out either. I overreacted too. I’m not the best with my emotions and it’s the first holiday back in the states for me and I’m spending it with essentially a stranger and some old college friends. Hell, i’m pretty sure my dad doesn’t even know i’m alive anymore. It was just hard and I let my emotions get the best of me.” Sara says.

Ava looks down at her hands, shifting onto the bed further, wanting to be closer to Sara when she said what was coming next. “I was hurt that you didn’t tell me it was your birthday. I have no right to be. Like you said, we’re strangers, I have no room to have an opinion on what you share and don’t share, u just felt hurt because in the short time we’ve been together,” She pauses, reaching for Sara’s hand and holding it softly, giving it a gentle squeeze. “In the short time we’ve been together, I think somewhere along the way I developed feelings for you. I started realizing how much help you’ve been around here, how much my family seems to enjoy your company, how much _I_ enjoy your company.” She pauses again, taking in a deep breath and closes her eyes before opening them again to find Sara staring right back at her.

Sara’s expression is unreadable and it drives Ava crazy. She needs to know what the woman is thinking, but she just can’t, and stares back, deeply, into her ocean blue eyes. “And about last night. I know we’d had a lot of wine, but I don’t think that was all one sided, at least I’d like to think it wasn’t. I’d like to see where this could go.” She finally adds and there’s a long pause between them as Sara looks down at her own hands. “If-If that’s something you’d like.” Ava adds, her anxiety getting the better of her as the amount of time between Sara’s response grows longer.

And before she can take another breath, Ava can feel in one swift movement, Sara’s hand releasing its hold on her own, the bed shifting, Sara’s weight on top of her and soft lips on her own.

She lifts her hands up to Sara’s hips after a beat, after her brain registers what’s actually happening, and she holds Sara in her lap before the younger blonde abruptly pulls away, too soon for Ava’s liking.

Sara’s eyes don’t meet hers again. They are closed when Ava looks at the smaller woman on her lap and Sara inches backwards a bit before climbing off of Ava’s lap and stands on the floor next to the bed. “I–I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” Sara says as she backs away but Ava’s quick to grab her wrist reassuringly.

“Did you not just hear me? If kissing me after I just told you I had feelings for you isn’t the correct response, then I think the history of romantic relationships have been all wrong.” Ava says, confused as to what Sara’s getting at.

“No, I mean, I shouldn’t have kissed you. Now, or last night. I–I dont do relationships, and quite frankly you don’t seem like the type of woman to do one night stands.” Sara says quickly. “I just– I’m sorry, Ava.” Sara says softly. “You deserve someone so much better than me. I–I’m messed up and we want different things. I wouldn’t want to hurt you, but it’d be inevitable if we became a thing.”

“Oh. Okay.” Ava says softly.

“You’re just, you’re the type of girl you bring home to meet your parents and they fall in love with you just as much as you love her, but I’m the type of girl you bring to an exorcism or something, somewhere no one should be. You deserve someone who can give you all the happiness and love you deserve. I don’t do relationships anymore…” Sara says.

Ava struggles to hold back tears as she bites her lip, listening to what Sara has to say before she nods understandingly.“For what it's worth, you deserve someone who can give you all the happiness and love you deserve, too.” Ava says, barely audible, in fear of her voice betraying her.She turns towards the door and opens it, walking out. Sara walks to the door frame and watches as Ava disappears down the hallway and descends the stairs out of sight.

Sara gives a short, quiet, dry laugh. “Maybe in another lifetime.” She replies to herself.

Ava makes it to the bottom step and ducks into the closest bathroom downstairs before shutting and locking the door, letting out a few tears before chastising herself in the mirror before wiping of the streaked mascara off her cheeks, giving herself a once over and taking a few deep breaths leaving the bathroom.

“How’d it go?” Nora asks, running into her, making her jump and clutch her chest in fear.

“Jesus christ, Nor. Don’t scare me like that!” She whispers harshly.

“Sorry. But how’d it go? Want some coffee and we can chat in the den? Everyone else went to bed.” She says and Ava nods.

“Sure but I’m going to need something stronger than coffee.” She says softly, heading for the kitchen. 

Ava pours herself two fingers of whiskey before returning to the den and joining Nora next to the fireplace.

“Whiskey? Uh oh, babe, what happened?” Nora asks softly, sensing something was definitely off.

“She uh– She– well to be honest with you, I don’t even know if she actually does like me. I went in there and apologized and she kissed me and then she told me she didn’t want to hurt me, that she doesn’t do relationships and that I deserved someone who could make me happy.” Ava says, choking back a sob.

Nora sets her mug of coffee down on the table and stands up, walking over to the arm chair her sister is sitting in and sits on top of the blonde, hugging her tightly. “I’m sorry, babe.” She says, holding Ava closely as the blonde quietly whimpers into her shoulder.

“She makes me happy.” Ava manages a whisper.

“I know she does.” Nora says, carding her fingers soothingly through Ava’s hair. “I think she really likes you too, Ava, she’s just probably scared. I wish you could see the way she looks at you when she thinks no one’s watching, or the little gestures she does like holding your hand or tucking your hair behind your ear or how she makes you smile bigger than anyone except Bear makes you smile. So don’t think she doesn’t like you too. I think she’s just probably scared.”

“Well, that’s stupid.” Ava huffs sarcastically, making herself and Nora both laugh a little. She leans her head on Nora’s shoulder, thankful for the brunette she calls her sister and best friend for being with her at this moment, helping her get through this.

“And guess what, at least you still have a blind date to look forward to after the new year.” Nora half jokes, nudging Ava’s head with her shoulder.

Ava groans, knowing Nora won’t let that go. Hopefully once the chaos of the holidays settles maybe she might be looking forward to a blind date.

Who was she kidding, Ava Sharpe had never once been keen on the idea of a blind date in her life and especially not now, after having been turned down by someone she actually could see herself with in the future.

But it as for Nora and Ray, and she loved them, so maybe after the holidays she’d keep her word and go on that blind date… maybe.

For now, she nudges Nora off her lap, getting up and bidding her a goodnight before the two walk up the stairs and head in opposite directions to their rooms.

She softly opens the door, wincing at the quiet creak but the noise is quiet enough it doesn’t wake the sleeping blonde. Ava shuffles under the covers and turns over, her back towards Sara as she shuts her eyes and wills sleep to come, a silent tear rolling down her cheek before sleep succumbs her.

The morning light shines through the curtains, bright on Ava’s face and she rolls over, further onto the other side than she expected and sits up, finding the bed absent of its other occupant. She glances at the clock, the analog lights flashing a bright seven twenty-four in the morning and she squints, blinking a few times as her eyes adjust to the sunshine as she peers around the room. She notices the lack of clothes and products missing from the floor and dresser before realizing that Sara’s entire suitcase and form are missing from the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um turning point???

“So you want to hear a funny story, Honey?” Ray says with a light almost nervous laugh, crawling into bed with his wife. They’d just gotten home from the holiday week with the Heywood family, by extension, Nora and his family. He looks warily at Nora as she raises a _what did you do this time_ eyebrow at him.

“Sure…” She says skeptically, very unsure about what her husband has to say next.

“You know that friend I wanted to set Ava up with?” He asks and waits for Nora to register his question, nodding before he continues. “It was Sara. So apparently we don’t actually have to set them up now, guess they’d done that all on their own. I just don’t see why she agreed to let you set her up on a blind date if they were already dating, or why Sara agreed to let me.” He wonders and Nora shoots him a look. It takes him a minute before his eyes widen. “OH. They were faking it this weekend?” He says confused and Nora nods. “They make a really great couple I mean I already figured they would but seeing them fake it so well makes them seem like they’d be such great couple already. Guess they can cancel the dates now. I’ll text Sara in the morning and let her know the truth.”

Nora hums in agreement for a moment and shifts in bed, settling down for a moment, ready to sleep. Her brain never shuts off though and a minute later she’s sitting upright in bed, nudging a half asleep Ray. “Babe.” She whispers harshly, nudging and shaking him until he’s sitting up.

“What?” He asks sleepily.

“Ava said something that got me thinking and now I can’t stop thinking about it.” She starts and Ray raises a brow, intrigued. “The truth is that Ava ended up realizing she has feelings for Sara and after they had a steamy make out session, fell asleep and then had a fight about Sara not telling her about her birthday, Ava apologized for flipping out and told Sara how she felt, that she had feelings for her. Only Sara told her she deserved to have someone to make her happy and that Sara doesn’t deserve someone as good as Ava. And then Sara left the next morning. And I’m going to assume they haven’t talked since because e all know how useless of a lesbian my darling sister can be. But she’d said that Sara made her happy. And we all saw this week how happy they actually seemed to make each other. Don’t cancel the blind date. You didn’t tell Sara who she was meeting on the date, right?” Nora asks and Ray shakes his head.

“Nope, I just said a friend of mine.” He reassures.

“Good. I know Ava might be mad at me for a bit, but she’s the closest thing I have to family, besides you and Sydney, and I know she won’t be mad for long. And imagine if it works out?” She says, happiness evident in her voice as it raises in pitch.

“She’s going to want to kill you for this, and you know Sara’s an actual trained assassin, she might actually kill us.” Ray says warily.

“That’s a risk I’m willing to take. Now, make sure Sara goes on that blind date.” Nora says happily.

“I will. Sara deserves someone like Ava to make her happy too. I really think if Sara could drop this whole ‘I don’t deserve to be loved by someone’ act, she and Ava would really make a great couple. They’d be really great for each other.” Ray comments.

Nora only nods, placing a hand over Ray’s chest and snuggling into him further.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here’s the final (written) part!

Ava finally crosses the restaurant and meets Sara at the table reserved for them.

“Hi.” Ava says quietly.

“Hey.” Sara replies as Ava sits down. Thankfully the waitress comes over at that moment and takes their drink order, cutting the awkward conversation short and both women are silently relieved.

“How’s your dad?” Ava asks, finally, after the waitress is long gone and there had been a very lengthy pause of silence between the two.

“He’s–he’s good. He was shot in the shoulder the morning I left. I’m apparently his emergency contact still and I don’t think he knew that or knew I was alive or that the hospital called because he was really shocked when he woke up and was sure he was seeing things or something but I reassured him it was really me. He’s back at work now, grumbling about desk duty.” She explains, thankful for some type of conversation between the two of them.

“That’s good. Glad to hear he’s doing better.” Ava says quietly.

The waitress stops by again, delivering their bottle of wine and taking their order before walking off and promising their meals shortly.

“You really scared me, leaving that text. I’m in law enforcement and I’ve had my fair share of texts similar to those. It’s always scary being on the receiving end.” Ava says after a beat.

Sara looks down. “I’m sorry.”

“No, no, it’s okay. I understand. I know you had to leave, it was your dad. Jesus I didn’t mean it like that, I didn’t mean to make you feel guilty for leaving.” Ava rambles out.

“No, Aves, I’m sorry I just left without a word and then never texted you back. I just–” Sara looks down before reaching across the table and grasping at Ava’s hands, holding them gently in her own across the white table cloth.

Ava stares into Sara’s blue eyes, her expression still unreadable and it drives Ava mad. She wants to know what is making Sara’s mind tick, what’s making her brows furrow and her lips purse out. She _needs_ to know.

“Is it too late to take back what I said on Christmas?” She finally speaks up and it’s Ava’s turn to furrow her brow, this time in confusion.

“What part?” She asks, her eyes softening at the blonde in front of her who was still holding her hands in her own, not looking at her but staring at their intertwined fingers.

“The part about us wanting different things?” Sara says and finally looks up at Ava meeting her gaze. Ava’s head tilts ever so slightly to the side in question. “Ray said– Ray said something stupid.” She starts out, taking a deep breath. “He said something about me needing to realize that I _am_ good enough and I _do_ deserve happiness. And now I feel like this is some stupid form of fate that you’re the one I have a blind date with.” She rambles out and the words are falling from her mouth faster than her brain has registered them, and it’s too late to turn back.

Ava squeezes the hands in her own gently as she leans across the table, capturing Sara’s lips in her own. The two break apart from each other when the waitress clears her throat and announces her presence, setting their plates in front of them before walking away quietly, not wanting to interrupt them more.

Their meal is eaten in relative silence and by the time forks are scraping against empty plates, Ava finally looks up at Sara with a light in her eyes.

“I don’t believe in fate but I think it might be real.” She says, reaching for her purse. “I got you a belated birthday gift. I saw this and thought of you. It was only fate that I had it with me still.” Ava says, handing Sara the velvet box housing the necklace she’d every intention of returning the next day.

Sara lifts open the lid and presses a hand to her mouth as she sees the silver canary resting on the chain. “It’s beautiful, Aves, thank you.” She says genuinely. Her eyes meet Ava’s and she can finally read them, and they’re full of love. She leans across the table and again presses her lips against Sara’s. The kiss lasts longer than the previous but short enough to still make them both want more as the two pull back, breathing heavily for air.

“Can–will you put it on me?” Sara asks, gesturing to the necklace after a moment and ava nods, standing up and reaching for the necklace before waiting for Sara to sweep her hair to the side as she clasps it around her porcelain skin. She takes a moment to brush Sara’s hair back with her hand and lingers behind her as Sara softly speaks up again.“Will you give me a second chance? You deserve someone to give you love and happiness and I’d like to try if you’d let me.” She says.

Ava smiles and crouches down in front of Sara’s chair, placing her hands on Sara’s thighs, balancing herself as she looks into Sara’s eyes. “Yes.” She replies, as Sara cups her cheeks with both hands and kisses her ever so softly once again. “You deserve happiness too. So let me love you.”


End file.
